Rose Riddle, The First Universe
by grosesweet
Summary: My dad,Voldemort,sent me on a mission, it was simple enough. Get close to harry potter,then squash him like a bug no matter what it took. In a way it worked, we hurt him in away he can't be fixed, but what we never thought I would fall in love. COMPLETTE


DONE. ROSE RIDDLE ONE. DONE

Lord Voldemort.  
>Evil wizard.<br>Muggleborn hater.  
>And, my father.<p>

Of all the parents in the world I get stuck with him. He's not that bad though. I mean yes, he tortures for fun, and kills almost every other day, but still, he is a really good father. He sent me on a mission we thought I could complete, it was simple enough. Get close to harry potter, then squash him like a bug no matter what it took. In a way it worked, we hurt him in a way he can't be fixed, but what we never thought would happen did. I broke the only rule of the house. Never love anything or anyone.  
>My name is Rose Riddle, and this is my story.<p>

"Rose this is your big chance."

"Oh?" I questioned looking at my father, he was not a handsome man. He no longer was, not since he's started the killing. Now, he resembled a snake, with his eyes and two slits for his nose, sometimes if you ever, and I mean EVER catch him smiling, you can see the slightly pointed teeth in his mouth. His skin was paler than snow, and he her no hair or "imperfections" located on his face. He resembled a snake very well.

"You will go to Hogwarts and..." My father said as I interrupted with pure glee.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" I exclaimed joyfully, see my father never let me go to Hogwarts. Mainly, because 90% of the student population would want me dead if they knew who my father was.

"And," he said as though he had not been interrupted, "You will become friends with Dumbledore, and all of those 'good guys'."

With this we both laugh. My father and I both have the same laugh, the same eyes blue eyes he once had when he looked human, the same way that we don't need a wand to do magic, and we both have a way to be in control and be the leader without trying. Well, he tries, but I don't.

A week passed since I found out I was attending Hogwarts and I was just finishing getting ready to leave for Hogwarts.

"I'm ready," I yelled up the stairs as everyone in the Manor came down to say their farewells to me before I left for Hogwarts. I was ecstatic, this was not only a chance to prove myself to my father that I was trust worthy, but to also go to Hogwarts, a school I've dreamed of going to.

"Accio trunk. Wingardium leviosa." I said to the large trunk that was at the top of the stairs and soon my trunk came gliding down the stairs. I was ready. After one last round of goodbyes to the death eaters, I disapparated to Kings Cross Station with my father. And before you all start saying that people are going to notice Voldemort, my father had cast an invisibility charm over us, and so no one could take notice in us, especially my father. I looked and I noticed Harry Potter in one corner standing with a couple of redheaded boys, a redheaded girl and a bushy brown haired girl. I recognized Harry from my father's description of him. He seemed nervous and kept rubbing the scar on his forehead like it hurt him.

Dad obviously had to leave before he was spotted. He removed the charm from me and left without another word. Dragging my trunk onto the train I put it in one of the empty compartments, it was easy to find one as there was still 10 or 15 more minutes till the train left. After I was settled, I went to the window and looked out. My eyes met Harry's and he grinned and waved at me as though I was an old friend. To my utter amazement, he began to walk over to the window I was still hanging out of. Looking down at him I forced a friendly grin onto my face.

"Hi!" He said nicely.

"Hi" I replied, evasively.

"I'm Harry Potter, but I guess you would have been able to guess that." He said as he gestured at the scar sheepishly on his forehead.

"It's nice to meet you face to face, I've heard a lot about you." I said with a smile, all being from my dad and how he loathes you, but we'll leave that part out of the introductions for now.

"Yeah, every ones hears about me. I haven't seen you around before. Is this your first year or what? I mean you seem a bit old to be in first year." He asked me as I nodded in response.

"Yes, my dad finally agreed to let me come this year." I responded as Harry nodded.

"Where are your parents?" He asked as she took a glance out the compartment window to see if he could still see a pair of parents that may have belonged to me.

"My mum's dead and dad had to leave to attend to business elsewhere, like usual." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry about your mom." He replied sincerely, I shrugged.

"That's okay, I never met her anyways."

Just then the bushy haired girl and the three redheaded boys I had seen with harry earlier appeared in the compartment.

"Oi, harry, where did you go mate? We couldn't find you anywhere. Mom was going crazy!" One of the redheaded boys exclaimed, he was a tad shorter and had slightly longer hair than the other two redheaded boys, who I noticed were twins.

"I was right over here Ron, I even told you where I was going but you were too busy talking to shut up and listen." Harry explained impatiently.

"Told you he was by the train" one of the twins said to the other, as I noticed the other boy groan and hand him a few gold galleons. I smiled to myself, they must have had some sort of bet.

"Oi, so who is this that you ditched us to go meet?" the boy, who I figured was named Ron, asked as he looked in the direction where I was sitting leaning against the window.

"I'm Hermione Granger by the way," said the bushy hair girl, "and this is Ron, Fred, and George Wesley." She said pointing to each boy, Fred and George were both twins, but I could easily tell them apart, George had a longer face than Fred.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Rose." I replied, I wasn't sure whether or not to mention my last name. But just then HE came in deciding for me.

"Oi, Potter, what are you doing? Trying to get more people to believe that HE-WHO MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED is back?" with this Malfoy and his…. What do you call them? Followers? Well Malfoy and his followers sneered at Harry and when they looked around the compartment, his eye landed on me, they bulged out of their sockets and seemed to be ready to fall out onto the floor.

"Rose what you are doing in here. Come on and meet the rest of the gang down in our compartment." Draco said looking at me.

"No thanks Draco maybe a little bit later." I said sweetly not a hint of sarcasm in my voice.

"Rose your dad told my dad to watch you because HE has to stay THERE and my dad can't because he is too lazy and so I'm stuck watching you, Rose Riddle whether you like it or not!" Draco exclaimed as my eyes grew wide.  
>Finally, it seemed he understood what my frantic head shaking meant, but it was too late. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George looked at me with shock etched onto their faces.<br>I gave a small smile. "Surprise."

Not sure what else to say I allowed Draco to escort me out of the compartment and I when I was trying to close the door, I felt someone pulling on the other side. I wasn't sure what to do so I yanked on the door handle in my attempt to close it, but instead I yanked off the door handle. Groaning I gave a casual flick with my finger and the door knob flew back on as good as new. I heard a thud on the other side as the other one went back in. Apparently that person on the other side did not want to let go of the door handle and was pulled against the wall when the handle reattached itself. Now I was curious about who was on the other side? I allowed them to open the door. Draco left with his cronies and I saw who it was. I let out a groan.

There stood Harry Potter. He glared at me for a moment, then gripped my shoulders and pushed me against the wall. "TRANCULET!" he screamed it with such force, all I heard was him screaming before everything went black.

While Rose walked out of the compartment, and soon Harry followed, Hermione and the others stared off rather surprised and confused about the whole situation. No one was sure what Harry was doing, Hermione though that he was just going out to calm the girl down, but that was all erased when they heard Harry's yell. "TRANCULET!"

Everyone gasped in the compartment, Ginny Weasley actually screamed. Harry Potter had said one of the darkest spells known in the Wizarding World, it was as bad, if not worst, as the killing curse. It would send microscopic creatures into your body and they would literally eat your insides, causing a very slow and painful death. Everyone was still shocked in the compartment, but Ron and Hermione were the first to recover as they opened the compartment door to see Harry, not even ashamed of what he had done, but ready to do it again.

Ron jumped over to Harry and was able to stop him in the nick of time. Hermione on the other hand knelt besides rose who had passed out and racked her brilliant brain for a counter curse. Fred and George came out and began to help Hermione think of a way to save the girl, Ginny went over and helped Ron calm Harry down.

"I know of a counter curse, although it does have some bad side effects." George spoke up.

"Wingardium leviosa." he said pointing her wand at the girl as her body started to levitate, he guided her back into the compartment, while Ginny went to go get help.

"What are they?" Hermione asked looking at the microscopic creatures, they looked like tiny little worms, but they had what looked like sharp pointed teeth in their small mouths.

"She could get amnesia temporarily, or she could literally become a human robot forced to obey any command that comes her way. But on the plus side, we could learn a lot about HE-WHO-MUST-NOT-BE-NAMED activities, or we could brain wash her into thinking she is a spy for us, and we would get the info either way!" George explained.

"WHAT! That's evil!" Hermione replied, utterly shocked at what the twins were thinking.

"So." the twins as they shrugged and pointed their wands at the girl. "Vergioum!"

~~~~~~~ ROSE RIDDLE~~~~~~~~~

All I felt was pain, complete and utter pain, there was no break from it. It was just constant pain. And I couldn't do anything about it, except to feel the pain. Sometimes there would be voices, I could not make out what they were saying, and it was like a gentle voice, whispering a lullaby. Then the pain would come back to me, and I would just wish I could die and escape this pain. But then the voice came back, this time I could hear it. It was telling me not to die. In my mind, I saw different faces, dad, Draco, Harry, the red headed twins, their family, Bellatrix who was like my second mum, and so many others. As much as I wanted to see them, I could not. I was swimming through murk, I felt myself break the surface. Gasping, I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't. The pain was back. I barley had enough air to stay conscious. I decided to just give up, letting my eyes close again, I heard a crying distantly, but it was like an old recording.

Rose Riddle was dying on the floor but what I saw in the hall wall really did help my mood. It was Draco Malfoy being yelled at by his... Father?

"The dark lord will have my head for this!" Luscious Malfoy yelled at no one really in particular this time.

Luscious Malfoy bent besides Rose's lifeless body and scooped her up into his arms gracefully like he was her father. Linking his arm with Draco's, still holding rose they disapparated with a crack. Leaving everyone stunned beyond belief, when finally they saw Ginny returning with help, a little too late.

She was cold and clammy lying in Luscious' arms. He knew that she had been cursed, his son, Draco, had told him on the way to the Manor. Luscious laid her down on the couch in the lounge of the Malfoy Manor and began the counter, counter curse.  
>"Versionta, Versionta." He said over and over again.<p>

After about an hour, Draco burst in, Rose had been stable for 45 or so minutes now.  
>"The dark lord is coming." Was all the time he had to say before Luscious heard the familiar sound of a crack. And there stood the Dark Lord, looking anxious.<p>

"My Lord." Luscious Malfoy said fearfully as he bent slightly towards the advancing Dark Lord.

"What has happened?" He asked quickly, taking notice in his unconscious daughter. Her black, almost coal-like, hair spread on the couch.

"She was attacked by Harry Potter and some of his friends tried to save her, but it did not work. I brought her here and used the Versionta spell on her; she has been stable for 45 or so minutes." Luscious said quickly, making sure to leave nothing out.

"Good." Was all the Dark Lord said and with this he knelt down besides her and ran his hand across her pale skin. When he looked up he had an expression on his face of rage.  
>"Harry potter shall be punished for this."<p>

And that is how he got the idea to use occlumency against Harry Potter, he would lose someone dear to him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ROSE RIDDLE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It's been a week since Potter attacked me. I am still not as strong as I was, but that's okay, everyone thought I wouldn't get strong enough to even regain consciousness. Basically I would be in a comatose state and then become close to death, once again. But I'm alive; I just haven't regained all my strength yet. But I will, I want to continue my mission for father and then get my revenge. Father has told me his plan. Together we will allow Potter to "look" into my father's mind. Instead we will together choose what he sees, allow him to see a couple of real things, and then convince him that someone close to him is in trouble when they will really be sitting at home sipping tea completely fine. We will lure him somewhere and then kill him. I can't wait. This is what I meant by revenge. I'm going back to Hogwarts in a week or so, we have had Lucius tell Dumbledore where I am and that I will be returning soon. He had me take this test through this owl delivery service; it said I was in Slytherin, big surprise there. Dad was all pleased, but made me confund the parchment into thinking I was in Gryffindor.

They had said it would be a few more weeks until I regained full use of all my body. The curse that Potter hit me with, well let's just say if those twins had not been there, I would be dead. It was December now, dad says that I'll just go to Hogwarts on the express rather than go back and than come home. I never went yet. Once the train comes to the station to pick up the kids that went home for Christmas break, I'll just get on then. Dad put our plan into action, he allowed Potter to see one of his friend's dad being attacked by Nagini. Now Potter thinks that he has a special connection to my father or something. Everyone else thinks that he is possessed, except that one Weasley girl that my father possessed once. I'm kind of scared to get on the train. Dad still wants me to get into Potter's circle of friends. I somehow doubt it will work.

Dear diary,

They had said it would be a few more weeks until I regained full use of all my body. The curse that Potter hit me with, well let's just say if those twins had not been there, I would be dead. It was December now, dad says that I'll just go to Hogwarts on the express train when it leaves to take the children back to school from Christmas Break rather than have me go and then come back home. I never went yet. Dad put our plan into action for our revenge against Potter, we allowed Potter to see one of his friend's dad being attacked by Nagini. Now Potter thinks that he has a special connection to my father or something. Everyone else thinks that he is possessed, except that one Weasley girl that my father possessed once. I'm kind of scared to get on the train. Dad still wants me to get into Potter's circle of friends. I somehow doubt it will work.

Dad said that I won't be going on the Hogwarts Express after all, good. I don't exactly get warm and cozy memories from the train considering. Well I'm off! I have to pack up my diary in my trunk for Hogwarts!

Love,  
>Rose<p>

"Pack" I said forcefully. We could not have me use floo power from the fireplace where I am in hiding right now with dad, so Severus has made arrangements with the very family whose father, dad and I attacked. It also right now contains Harry Potter. I'm going to some place called Number 12 Grimly Old Place or something.

"Rose get down here at once!"  
>Soon I go through the same routine as when I left the first time, everyone acting like I was off to die! I hate this routine. Think everyone was mainly mad that dad was sending me off on the same mission that had almost gotten me killed before. Eventually, dad kicked everyone out; Severus grabbed my trunk and my hand and dragged me to the fire. He shouted someplace and we both stepped into the green flames. After a little while we landed in a kitchen of some old house.<p>

"Stay here" Snape ordered yah right. Just as I was about to leave though, an old looking house elf, what's up with everything being old here, came in.

"Master Black will see you now" it said. Alright now I was scared, does he mean Sirius Black? That's not scary! But it would explain the old house. The black family had been known for its old and valuable things.

"Um, okay?" I followed the old house elf into the hallway and down to the end of it where there seemed to be a meeting going on. The house elf knocked on the door and all talking from inside stopped.

"Master Black" the house elf bowed low, "I have brought the girl you requested."

"Very well Krecher you may go" the man I assumed to be Sirius Black to be said. I noticed everyone was looking at me. Krecher stood up and left. As soon as he did, a plump red headed lady burst from her chair and ran towards me. I flinched expecting a scolding or yelling or beating, or worse, a cursing, but instead found I was being pulled into a bear hug. I winced not sure how to react. I had never really been hugged except of course on days like todays where I was off on a suicidal mission it seemed. Just then one of the two twins that had saved my life coughed and stood up. His twin, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all starred at him.

"There once was a king who lived in two-story grass hut. Every holiday the king demanded to be given a new throne as a gift. As soon as a new throne arrived, he would store the old throne on the second level of his hut and use the new one instead. But one day the hut collapsed from the weight of all the thrones, and everyone was crushed and killed. The moral of this story? Those who live in grass houses shouldn't stow thrones." we all starred at him like he was crazy. George stood up.

"Oh, I know one! A man was waiting for his wife to give birth. The doctor came and informed the dad that his son was born without a torso, arms, or legs. The son was just a head! But the dad loved his son and raised him as well as he could. Eighteen years later, the son was old enough for his first drink. The dad took him to a bar, tearfully told him he was proud of him, and ordered the biggest, strongest drink for his boy. With the entire bar patrons looking on curiously, the boy took his first sip of alcohol. Swoooop! A torso popped out! The bar was dead silent, and then burst into a whoop of joy. The father, shocked, begged his son to drink again. The patrons chanted, "Take another drink! Take another drink!" The bartender shook his head in dismay. Swoooop! Two arms popped out! The bar went wild. The father, crying and wailing, begged his son to drink again. The patrons chanted, "Take another drink! Take another drink!" But the bartender ignored the whole affair. By this time, the boy was getting tipsy. With his new hands, he reached down, grabbed the drink, and guzzled the last of it. Swoooop! Two legs popped out. The bar was in chaos. The father wept with joy. The boy stood up on his new legs. He stumbled to the left. He stumbled to the right. Then he stumbled through the front door and into the street, where a truck ran him over. The bar fell silent. The father moaned with grief. The bartender merely sighed and said, "He should have quit while he was a head."

We all groaned so loudly it was a surprise that the old house still stood. After the bad joke entertainment, Fred and George steered me out of there before anyone could ask me questions about my dad and the death eaters or ask me to show me my left arm.

"Follow us" they said doing that weird twin thing they do. I followed them up a couple of flights of stairs.

"We have our room right here, and yours is right here" they pointed at a room across from them. I could tell they want to go in.

"stay right here and then ill let you in. just let me unpack some things." they looked at each other as though wondering how much I could unpack in a few minutes without magic, boy do they follow the rules! I walked in and closed the door behind me.

"Expransio, castiomla, hindrakula!" soon my room had five doors. one leading out to the hall, one to my room, one to my library, one to my owlry with my owl Esmeralda, and my snake garden with my snake Jo, and the last, my favorite, was hidden behind what looked like a window seat. When you walked through it, it made everything better, at least for me.

"You can come in" Fred and George entered into the lounge the door closing behind them. They were now surrounded by five doors although they could only see four of them. They each sat down on one of the chairs in front of the fireplace.

"Wow!"

"What's that?" Fred said. (I think I am the only person who can tell them apart, which is funny since I only met them as they saved my life!) He's pointing at the window seat.

"What? You have never seen a window seat before?"

"First off I know that this room only have three windows and they are there, there, and there" he says pointing toward my room, the owlry and snake garden, and the library.

"Fine" I was kind of grumpy but then I remembered something.

"Hey do you guys play any sports?"

"QUIDDITICH!"

"And your beaters right?"

"Yes... why?"

"You'll see" I take the lead and pick up the book that had been on the window seat. It swung open to reveal a long hallway. I began to walk down it Fred and George at my heels.

"Seeker, Beater, Beater" soon I felt the usual tingle of the transformation of my clothing. Knowing what to expect, I put out both my hands and my broom and a snitch each flew into one. Fred and George on the other hand, each got a bat and broom in the face, each. I could not help but laugh and run the rest of the way down the hall. I opened the door and felt the sunlight hit my face. I mounted my broom and kicked off. About 50 feet up I dropped the snitch. Looking down I say Fred and George gapping at me in my new outfit. I had my black hair in braids, and I had on black robes that fitted me in all the right places so I looked cute but it was still a safe outfit for the game. They were dressed in there normal quidditch robe, except they fit them much better now. They were so busy looking at me, both the bludgers had hit them two or three times before they noticed. Laughing, I flew around looking for the snitch. After gaping at me alittle while longer I got board. I decided to try and get them to join. I zoomed down as thought I had seen the snitch and it was write in front of them. Their only choice was to fly out of the way on their brooms.

'That got them to play' i thought to myself. and it had, they now were zooming around on brooms happy as could be, beeting bludgers, and yelling at me for not coming sooner.

Dear diary,

I was playing quidditch with Fred and George and everyone was freaking out that Fred, George, and I had all gone and disappeared. They got yelled by and some people said that I should go and change before the interrogation. At least they haven't seen my room. We only stopped because Fred and George got hungry. It was fun though. I've got to go they are calling me.

Rose

Krecher came up to get me. CRACK!

"Master Black will see you now" I noticed that he was kinder than before.

"Krecher, why don't you like Mr. Black?"

"Ah, Master Black does not respect the Dark Lord as the noble house of black should"

"Krecher, do you know who I am?"

"Yes Mistress Riddle, house elves hear many things"

"Yes they do Krecher, yes they do" as I said this I remembered that house elf, Dobdy or something, who had found out a bunch of stuff and then ran off to tell Harry Potter. I mean, really! Good house elves are hard to come by.

(For the record, a few things you might have to run through Google translator, Irish to English)

Krecher led me down stairs and I found myself in the same room as when I had entered when I first arrived. As soon as I entered questions rang off the walls.

"Are you really you-know-who's daughter?"

"How come you are alive? After all, wouldn't you-know-who want a male heir? There for you either would be dead or have some sort of power!"

"Who is your mother?"

"Why are you here?"

"How old are you?"

"What house will you be in?"

"Did your father tutor you before you enrolled in Hogwarts?"

"Do you want to take over the world to?"

Everyone just kept yelling different questions louder and louder trying to make there's heard over top of the others. About five minutes into all of this yelling, I calmly stood up, and walked out. And you know what? No one noticed! Not sure where to go, I walked upstairs slowly and not in any hurry. When I got to the room I was staying in, I saw the red headed girl whose name I think I remembered as Ginny.

"So, listen, I bored your probably going to be yelled at for leaving questioning and the twins will prank me other wise. Want to play truth or dare?"

Not sure what to say I shrugged.

"Good I'll get the twins, Ron, Hermione and Harry!"

"wait why so many?"

"Because were all bored! Wait here."

Soon the others came first harry, followed by, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Wait, where Fred and George? Ginny you said they were playing to!" Ron demanded

"Ill get them" I knocked on their door only for them to open it and drag me inside slamming it after me.

"Um guys, we were going to play truth or dare and wanted to know if you guys are going to play"

"Play truth or dare with you-know-who's daughter? Sounds fun" they said in unison. They both grabbed one of my arms and twirled me out the door, the only problem being they forgot to open it first. Oh boy this must be fun for harry and the gang out side first it looks like I run into the room now banging! I wouldn't be surprised if there ready to call the order to come save Fred and George. Laughing, and this time opening the door, we walked out, Ginny and Hermione had each had a smirk on their face and harry and Ron looked shocked. From the boys point of view they must think I'm mind controlling the twins. Whispering this to the twins, they got down on one knee and pretended like I was their leader. Ron looked mortified! Harry looked like he was going to jinx me into tomorrow, again. The twins caught my eye and burst out laugh and ran over to ruffle Ron's hair so that it stuck up in several places. Ginny, Hermione, Fred, George, and I burst out laughing at Ron's new do.

"You guys want to play it in my room or where?" I asked

Um, we can play in there I guess" said Ginny

"Why not" said Hermione a grin still on her face. We all went into my lunge type room and all of the couches, tables, and chairs moved off to the side, and the floor was covered in green, black, red, and gold colored cushions. The others gasped as I plopped down on some jet black ones as though this were typical for me, which, it was. George and Fred practically yelled over one another that they wanted to go first. Everyone sat down.

"Thosaigh ar cluichì!" I said

George went first. "Fred, truth or dare?"

"Dare of course!"

"Hum, go down stairs and turn Snape's hair pink and his robes yellow with out getting seen."

"Nice one, ill even takes a picture!" Fred disappeared and a few minutes later we were all laughing at the picture of Snape in yellow dress robes with long pink hair.

"Okay, my turn, harries, truth or dare?"

"Um, truth only because honestly I don't trust that I would live to see the end of a dare that you gave me."

"Hehe! Okay who do you like" harry mumbled his answer real quiet

"What we couldn't hear that" he mumbled something again a little louder

"What?"

"I SAID I LIKE CHO CHANG!"

"Geez no need to be so loud"

blushing, harry turned to me, i should have known. "Rose, truth or dare?"

"truth" i said shocking everyone. they all huddled together, this was their chance to find out what ever they wanted about Voldemort, or what ever they wanted really. they thought i would just do dare rather than risk telling a big secret. soon they turned to me.

"your question is," ginny interupted harry

"are you going to be stuck marrying draco? oh, and that doesnt count as the question right?"

laughing i said "no i guess harry can still ask his, and yah. as soon as my dad relized i was not the boy heir that he had planed for, he arranged for us to marry andtogether we would succeed him once it was time. as a team we would be stronger than seperatly. of course his parents just go along with whatever my father says. but neither draco nor want to marry the other. he has his crushes, i have mine. and i have a, well a plan you might say. see my mother gave me this ring. hte man that is my true love will get the gem that fits into the center and i will know that that is my true love. my mother thought she loved my father but in truth it was just a crush. he killed her as soon as he heard that it was not a boy but a gril, yet kept me to be his successer." when i finished i stared waiting for their reaction, and they stared wiating for me to cry or something. but i dont cry. that was something that was a weakness and my father told me not to allow my weaknesses get in the way of life. harry was the first to speak,

"um, Rose, heres your real truth question, what is your biggest secret?"

"um you mean besides the fact that my father is Voldemort?" everyone flinched but harry, me and surprising the twins.

"uh, yah"

"okay well, my dad is Voldemort, my mother was murdered by him, i grew up with death eaters, im not a death eater, when the ministry found me they said htat if found the dementors were to give me the kiss but ony the minisrty knew, it was all hush hush you see, they found me, gave me the kiss, im a silver tounge,"

"WHAT!" hermione and harry exclaimed! harry went first,

"you were given the dementors kiss, but, your, sane!"

"um, thanks? i think?"

"your a silver tounge!"

"you know what a silver tounge is hermione?"

"yes i thought they were lengendary, it is so amazing to meet one in person!"

"thanks! everyone usually goes running and screaming when i tell them, that is if they know what it is"

"they are usualy really dangerous though"

"only if you dont know how to control it though"

"um, hermione, whats a silver tongue?" fred and george ask at the same time, no duh!

"a silver tongue has the abiltity to focail a dhéanamh teacht beo ag simplí a léamh os ard!"

"in english hermione!"

"fine, a silver tongue has the abiltity to make words come alive by simply reading it aloud" everyone stared at me in surprise.

"briliant!" said the twins, might i add, together!

dear diary,

okay so i told them my bigest secrets. i know but its the only was to gain their trust. dad says he wont make me marry draco if i win over harry's trust. i know he wont stick to his word. but still, he might! if i could just find some other pure blood.

ROSE

well, that was an exciting night. we played truth or dare till one in the morning, and i heard it took them three hours to figure out i had left the room! wow! i heard snores from accross the hall. i had a plan though. standing up, i grabbed some stuff and got dressed, and also grabbed a bullhorn that only twins could hear. laughing to myself, i walked out of my room and locked it in parseltounge behind me. walking out into the hall, i didnt notice harry, ginny, hermione, and ron gaping at me. i opened the twins door quietly and the snores got louder. i shut the door behind me. and let the horn go!

"AH!" they both screamed, wow they even scream together! thankful i had sound profed thier room before i had entered so you could only hear if you were inside.

'step two' i thought to myself. i took the charm off as they kept screeming. they ran over to me and both started shacking me and had me inned by my throght up against the wall a good foot above the floor, wands pointed at me, the order ran in.

"FREDRIC AND GEORGE WEASLEY! PUT OUR GUEST DOWN THIS INSTINT!" i could feel the twins blushing as they dropped me to the floor. then began yelling at them for screeaming and pinning me up against the wall and then droppnig me. when the twins told her that i had awoken them with a bullhorn she yelled at them for accusing me of such a thing and said that no one else had heard anything.

MEANTWHILE

HARRY'S POV

i have to know more about rose. ginny keeps saying that we should should give her a chance, so does hermione, ron thinks were all crazy. but this is my chance. i dargged ginny, hermione, and ron towards her room think we could look in it before she wakes up. as we aproach her room, she leaves saying the words LOVE IS STRONG NOT WEAK.

"oh great, she aays the password in another language, we cant get in, lets go eat" ron said

"she said it in parseltounge!" said ginny

"harry you know parseltounge!" said ron

"no duh ron" i say, walking over to the door, i whisper the words and it opens to reveal many doors.

"okay how about we each look in a room? ginny you take her room, ron you search the lounge"

"how about ron you search in here" hermione ahd found a hidden passage behind the window seat. it looked as though she had picked up the book to see what rose was reading and...

"um okay ron you look in there, hermione, you look in the library, and ill check the snake garden and owlery, well meet back in here and search the lounge together, okay?"

"alright"

"sure"

"okay, then can we eat?" we split up, about a half an hour later, we had torn this place apart, and hadn't found anything but Ginny was still in the bed room so...

"i found something!" we all heard ginny yell "its a diary like tim riddle's!"

"grab it and lets go i think i hear her coming!" we all ran and i locked the door behind me. it wasn't till we were back in ron and i's room that we heard the screaming, we had forgoten to clean up!

Okay so I finally finish watching Mrs. Weasley yell at the twins, and head back to my room. I see harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione running towards their room, a small book in one of their hands. WAIT? A SMALL BOOK! AND THEY ARE RUNNING AWAY FROM MY ROOM! OH NO! I run the rest of the way to my room and tell the door the password. It swings open and shows me the worst. Furniture slashed, books scattered, and doors open and even the one to the secret passage! Esmeralda is flying around my room, and Jo is slithering around. Seeing me he slithers towards me.

"WHO, WHO DID THIS!"

"THEY DID MISSSSTRESSSS, THE POTTER BOY, THE WEASSSSLEY GIRL AND WEASSSSSLEY BOY AND THE BUSSSHY HAIRED ONE."

I scream, running around, expecting the worst, sure enough my diary is gone. OH NO! What if they read it! Oh my gosh! Oh no, oh no! The order runs in to see my room in ruins.

"What in the world?"

"They hate! They did this! I knew it was a bad idea to come here!"

"Who? Who?" everyone is yelling, but I have all my stuff fly into my bag with a wave of my hand, with another the room is returned to how it was when I came. My bag on one arm and Jo rapped up my other, Esmeralda flies out leading the way. Once in the hall I disaperated, into a place they will never look. The twin's room. Yah I could have walked, but hearing the CRACK! Will make them think I went to Malfoy Manor or something. The twins look up shocked at me. I drop my bag and put a finger to my lips, they nod understanding, how many times had they been in this kind of trouble.

"Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione went into my room and destroyed it, taking some of my most meaningful stuff with them." I tell them ten minutes later once everyone in the order has gone out looking for me.

"Well get it back, can you turn invisible?"

"Of course"

"Then follow us!" I follow them up toward where I assume the group is hiding. They barge in. Hermione screams and Ron gasps. Ginny looks like she excepted it and harry doesn't even notice.

"We heard a scream,"

"And everyone running,"

"And Rose's room is a mess,"

"So we wanted to know,"

"Were you having fun with out us?" they finished together.

"i guess you could say that. look what we found in Rose's room, its a diary just like the one Tom Riddle had. itswas the only thing we could grab though" ginny says

"can we see?" the twins say, i can see fred gesturing for me to grab the two of them. i get it! once tehy have the diary, ill disaperate with them! Brilliant!

"um, sure" harry says and gives them the diary.

"NOW!" the twins yell. i grab them and dissaperate, just in time to see the relization hit the others, but its to late, were gone. CRACK! we appear in there room in a few seconds. i shove the book into my bag.

"thanks!" hearing the others running and yelling i say "got to go!"

"not so fast!"

"you see we want a little adventure"

"FINE! you can come" with a wave of my hand, fred and george's bags are packed and at my, i mean our, destination along with my bag and owl and snake.

"come on!" i grab them both and with a CRACK! we are there i quickly set up the tent and put up some protection spells. i shove teh twins into the tent.

"so, why did you want to come agan?"

"well you see , you facanate us, your a prankster and you get away with every thng."

"you survive the unthinkable"

"like the dementors kiss"

"and your dad"

"and our mom!"

"anyhow..."

dear diary,

oh my gosh i was so scared, what if they had read this! oh my gosh! so now fred and george and i are, um, bonding is not really the best word for it. but we are getting to know each other, for inctince, they now know not to wake me up at three am thinking that the butterfly is really a giant bear. and iknow that it is fun to wake them up a different way each mornig so they can never guess what it is.

ROSE

Dear diary,

I wish I knew what to do. Fred and George are really scared now. Harry and the gang keep trying to find us. They can only read what I write as I write it though. That's why I created this new diary. Now they can't read anything I write. I'm going to destroy the old one maybe that will fix this time loop that we are in. nothing seems to fix it. I even tried using silvertounge.

On a happier note, Fred asked me out! And, wait for it, I said yes! It's sooooo amazing! We are going on our first date today! George is brining Angelina Johnson! He has liked her since forever and is going to take her with us since tomorrow she won't remember and he won't be embarrassed!

Love,

ROSE RIDDLE

The three of us had a plan. Using my original diary, we made it seem like is was a new diary. I was just finishing up the entry when,

"Rose, are you ready?" fred said, bending down to give me a peck on the cheek.

"sure, hold on" I said grabbing a pencil and a notebook. Fred gave me a questioning look, but I put one finger an began to write. As soon as I was done, I reread my story and began to read.

"and there she was, George's one true love. Long, lush, dark brown hair, it was wavy and pulled back so that it framed her face nicely. She had on a pair of denim short shorts. She had a denim jacket that was long sleeves, but the shirt itself ended before her elbows. Her red tank-top began where the jacket ended. Angelina Johnson."

When I finished I looked up and saw her, just as I had described. Tall, and beautiful. Fred was gaping at her and George had just walked in.

"Have you guys seen my..." what it was he lost, well never know, because hair then he saw Angelina.

"hi, I'm Rose. Listen Fred and I are going on a date, and George thought that you two could come along. You know, a double date."

Angelina smiled at George. "Oh, that's so sweet Georgie! Of course I'll come! I've been waiting for you to ask me out on a date for forever!" turning back to me she said, "where are we going on this double date?"

"a picnic" both the twins yelled joyfully. george seemed happy now he had a girlfriend, even if it was for a day. as we headed out, i dropped the notebook, not thinking to look at the cover, not noticing it was the diary that had a two way conection to the copy that harry, ginny, hermione and ron had back at number twelve. i didn't know that they had a tracking spell placed on it either.

PICTURE OF FORREST WHERE THEY ARE HIDDING AND GO ON THE PICNIC

HARRY'S POINT OF VIEW

okay, so this day keeps repeating, we finial figured it out though. hermione even placed a tracking spell on it so that one you touch it, it keeps track of your movements fo a half hour then you have to touch it again. so anyway, we see her put this entry in her new diary and for some reason we can still read it, even though it isn't the new one. ginny, hermione and ron left me to watch the diary in-case anything else happens. and of coarse something does. she writes almost a book in it. then once that disappea , the page turns into a map that is like the maurader's map in a way, nut it only shows one person. it showed rose walking through a forest called the Norwegian forest. i yelled for herione and ginny and ron to get up here now! i hear them stomping upstairs and show them the map. we grabbed our bags that had been packed for forever, and grabbed our brooms. ginny had her own, same with ron and i, but hermione had never really liked flying and so we had a problem. thats when ginny decided to use Thestral's instead anyway. now we had a new problem. i would be the only one that could see them. anyhow, once we had figuered out all of our prblems, we were off. we looked down about twenty minutes latter, to see the four of them on a picnic. wait, the four of them?

ROSE'S POINT OF VIEW

We headed out and were on or way to the sight when I heard it. The faint sound of wings. I looked up but only saw four Thestrals. WAIT, four Thestrals! Grabbing Fred's arm I ran towards our spot. George and Angelina were already waiting for us. They saw my anxious look and began to panic. They stood up and looked around.

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong! There are four Thestrals circling over head, that's what's wrong!" I screamed at them.

I began putting random protection spells around our little picnic site. Seeing what I was doing, George, Fred, and Angelina helped me. I could see harry looking over the edge of his Thestral. Yes I can see them. I saw my father murder my mother. and on that happy note, Angelina and George decided that we should have the picnic anyway, and I didn't want to cancel Fred and I's date, so, we had a date, in middle of the woods, with harry and Hermione and Ron and Ginny trying to break the barrier of spells to come in and 'rescue' Angelina, Fred, and George. I guess they still think Fred and George are under the imperious curse. George and Angelina were tired of the picnic and decided to start, um, let's just say they were getting to know each other allot better. Fred and I looked at them both and laughed. We decided to finish the picnic by our selves. Still laughing, we looked up to see a very annoyed harry potter become a very happy boy as the first of our protection spells broke. George and Angelina didn't seem to notice. Fred and I however put a 'notice-me-not' spell on our hideout so that if they broke through, they would not be able to see us before hand. Only once they broke all of the others. And that in itself would be hard to do. Soon they heard more cracks though. George and Angelina were now standing ready to fight. Or not, apparently they were easy spells to brake. We each decided to take a person. Fred would take on Ron, George would take on Harry, Angelina would take on Ginny, and I would take on Hermione because the two of us know the most spells. But, we would only fight if they started, you know, to be fair and all. CRACK! The last protective spell broke, leaving only the 'notice-me-not' spell! The four of us waited nervously back to back. RIP! There goes our last spell! Harry jumps down the remaining feet off of his Thestral's back. Ron did the same, but Hermione landed hers and Ginny did the same.

"Expelliarmious"! Well, they did start it. We moved out, each grabbing the person we had planned. Soon it was down to me, Fred, Harry, and Hermione.

"If your not careful, your going to end up like your father was!" Harry yelled towards me.

"In case you haven't noticed Harry, my father is quiet alive. Which is much different from how you will be, just like you parents is who you will be if you don't stop this duel!" The two of them started shooting spells at us, Fred and I were stuck doing defense instead of offense. We either ducked or shouted used non-verbal spells to block them. All four of us knew that we wold never cave but would never make it another five minutes. In a desperate attempt to end this duel once and for all, Hermione shouted the words that I would remember for the rest of my life, both of them.

"Splitesium Lifeum!" I felt myself disappear with a pop! I hear Fred yelling at her for an explanation and her saying how I was in an alternate universe now, and Fred screaming my name. Then, it all went black.


End file.
